


After The Blue Rose

by Sailingfreely



Series: The Field of Roses [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Also you may want to see what it is at the end of fic, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But also so painfully in love, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, For those who's following TCOTBR, Just they getting heavy, M/M, Smut, So fluff and fluff, Stockings, Vibrators, smutty shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: Jaehyun received his first, full salary.They need to celebrate.





	After The Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sitbythewindow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitbythewindow/gifts).



> If you don't really like smut, you may scroll down past it and see what I have in store for you guys~
> 
> Maybe a hint for another sequel? Hmmmmmm
> 
> Also, this is for you Nau, you can stop asking for cock ring now :))

Taeyong figured he could cook special pasta since Jaehyun like it, a seafood pasta with salmon roe, he really likes that shit. It's unusual for Taeyong to get home first before Jaehyun, but he guessed the man is getting busy now that he finally finished his internship and become a fully fledged worker. That serve him well right at this moment to be honest, Taeyong could prepare a nice, romantic dinner with more time and ease. His lover getting a bit late though, it's already almost 9 pm and he's not home yet.

But not long after he finished lightening up the candles, he heard the sound of codes being punched in along with the sound of the front door being opened.

"Baby, I'm home," Jaehyun's voice sings, sounding cheery and happy, making Taeyong grin even before he sees him.

"Look who's back!" he sings back, greeting the man with open arms and still wearing his maroon apron, kissing his cheek as he hugs him, "my sales agent who just got his first, full salary."

Jaehyun laughed, cradling Taeyong's nape to kiss his lips properly, pulling at his waist to press their bodies closer, "let's celebrate, my full salary is a lot more than when I was still an intern."

"Of course it is, you receive subsidy for your transportation and sort, you'll get more if you got married," he giggles.

He's still holding on Taeyong's nape, fingers massaging the skin gently as he's staring at Taeyong fondly with a soft smile, "should we get married then?"

Taeyong laughed, slapping his chest playfully, "you're not asking for my hand just like that, Jaehyun, you have to show me your efforts."

"So you'll actually marry me?" Jaehyun asked with lifted eyebrows, looking pleased and happy.

Taeyong hummed, smiling to the soft kiss while his fingers twirling in Jaehyun's dark locks, "we promised each other forever, married or not, I can only imagine being with you. Besides, I've already got something better than marriage vows and rings." he brings his other hand to stroke his chest, where the seal rest. The one and only, forever seal.

Big warm hand covering his own over his chest, Jaehyun bumped their foreheads together as he's looking to their hands, fingers interlacing together, "I love you, so much."

"I know, I love you too," Taeyong smiled, caressing his slightly chubby cheek and kissing the open lips slowly, "but if you marry me the company will know we're together, either you or me will get kicked out, or... If they change the policy, they'll still cut either one of our salary, you know?"

Jaehyun giggled, brushing his hands over Taeyong's chest, his waist then down to grab Taeyong's thighs and lifted him up, for once the man didn't scream in surprise but, "Jaehyun I swear I will not talk to you if you put me on the table! I've perfected it with our dinner!"

He pouts, but he's complying and lay themselves on the couch -being it the nearest space from the kitchen-, hovering Taeyong with his bigger body and start caressing him through the clothes as he's kissing open Taeyong. He's spreading Taeyong's legs to fit himself between it, hooking one of it on his waist before he's pressing down to feel more of Taeyong's body heat. Taeyong is sighing softly when Jaehyun kissing his jaw, his neck then to his shoulder, biting lightly at the beautiful golden skin.

"Jaehyun, dinner first..." he whispered when one of Jaehyun's hand slipping under his shirt and the apron.

He keeps kissing and sucking the stretch of skin on Taeyong's neck, biting a bit hard to cause a blooming red mark to quench his possessive side, making Taeyong moaned and gripping the shirt on his back tighter. Taeyong may said what he said, but he's sliding up his leg on Jaehyun's leg and pressing his heel at his hip to create more frictions to their crotches, asking for more.

"Jaehyun..." he sighed, pulling at Jaehyun's dark hair to press his face harder to his neck, hooking both his legs around Jaehyun's waist, it's always so arousing to have Jaehyun between his legs, spread wide to fit his thicker body against him. This is his favorite position to feel Jaehyun close to his heart, stirring awake the liquid fire from deep inside his groin to washes all over his body..

"I want to celebrate first," Jaehyun leaning back to kiss Taeyong's lips, soft and gentle as if he's content now to have left a mark on Taeyong's skin where everyone can see.

"That's why I prepared us dinner..." he hissed when Jaehyun trailing down to kiss his chest, thick fingers pulling at his hair backwards to make him baring his neck. The low burn sensation from where his hair is being pulled, causing his heartbeats to leap faster as if it's being electrified, red blooming and painting his golden skin from his chest to his face and stomach, beautiful on his lay as breath becoming ragged.

"Baby, did you forget this is my dinner?" Jaehyun chuckled, licking the golden skin up to his chin, kissing the open lips still with Taeyong's head arching back from the tight grip in his hair, "I have to eat you first, love. I'll eat you thoroughly that you won't be able to walk for days, wreck you so good you can't be without me, because you're mine, and mine alone."

Taeyong moaned from the shiver racking his body because of the words, the promises and Jaehyun's possessiveness. It was his turn to grip at Jaehyun's hair and pull his face closer when his hair being released, kissing the man hungrily, rutting up to the hardness pocking to his crotch the same time his legs pressing at Jaehyun's waist tighter, making the both of them moaning from the harder, yet not enough friction.

"Yes, I'm yours Jaehyun, only yours," he gasped when Jaehyun yanking the collar of his shirt down along with the apron, for more access to bite on his golden skin, strong arms coiling around him possessively.

"It seems to be a very good idea to fuck you in this apron," Jaehyun hissed to his ear, licking and biting it, "but I have better outfit for you to celebrate this."

"Please not anything outrageous..." Taeyong whined, bringing his hand down to palm at Jaehyun's bulge, giving it a light squeeze to rile Jaehyun more, licking the inside of his mouth as the man is moaning to his face. "Get rid of these clothes, I need to feel your naked body against me, now."

Jaehyun quickly straighten up and bringing Taeyong up with him, turning his lithe body to press his chest to the back of the couch and crowding him from behind. He bites at Taeyong's nape as he's pulling down the man's pants along with his underwear, stroking at his dick to make it hard and Taeyong moaning loudly as a single drop of drool dripping down his chin to the couch messily. Jaehyun only let go of his bite to take off Taeyong's shirt and apron, biting again at his ear when he's completely bare for him.

"Your clothes too Jaehyun," Taeyong hissed when he's running his hands on Jaehyun's thighs only to feel it still clothed.

"Not so fast," he chuckled, pulling at Taeyong's hair to turn his face to the side and kissed him hard, only letting go to retrieve the bag which he had dropped onto the floor before.

"Fuck," Taeyong cursed with lust heavy in his dark eyes, he recognized the name of the shop on that bag, "that's the same shop where I bought the leather harness, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes," Jaehyun said smoothly, running up and down his palm on Taeyong's smooth golden back, relishing in the way the body quivering under his hand, bending down to kiss the bumps of Taeyong's spine, "I got things for you to wear, love."

"Don't tell me it's another cosplay wear," Taeyong turned around only to be smothered with more kisses to his lips and Jaehyun's body pressing onto him to the point his back curving on the back of the couch.

"Don't lie, you like the laced waitress dress before," he chuckled to Taeyong's lips.

"No, you like it," Taeyong sighed, letting Jaehyun kissing his face as he's opening his dress shirt and sliding it off to show Jaehyun's broad, pale body, fingers trailing down the firm abs and the line of hair running down to the under of his dress pants. "Are you only going to grace me with the sight of your dick if I wear whatever it is that you have inside that bag?"

"Yes, I won't let you be anywhere near my dick if you don't want to," he taunts and he knows Taeyong would follow along playfully.

"Who said I'm hungry for your dick, Jaehyun-shi?" Taeyong chukled and licked his jaw, biting his ear and taunting when he pulls at it with his teeth.

"I can only hope you crave for me as much I'm starving of you, Taeyong-shi."

"You have something to bargain for it, Jaehyun-shi?"

"Is my love for you enough?" he grips Taeyong's waist gently, rocking their bodies against each other to feel the expanse of skin.

"You'll drown me, babe..." he smiled, ghosting their lips close, eyes fleeting to Jaehyun's iridescent eyes and his red lips.

"As you so deserve for such love only, love," Jaehyun leaned in for a chaste kiss, the tip of his tongue running on Taeyong's lower lip.

"Then I'll let you drown in mine too, show me what you got," he hissed, tugging at Jaehyun's pants when the taller man leaning back to pull out the things he bought. Taeyong's moan got caught in his throat when he saw it, "cock ring and stockings, really Jaehyun?"

"I have my own kink, and I know you like it too," Jaehyun giggled, untangling the stockings and clasping the garter belt around Taeyong's lean waist, "now, be pretty for me."

"Am I not pretty enough for you without it?" he smirked, yelping with soft laughter when Jaehyun squeezing his ass hard.

"You're beautiful, but this will make you even prettier."

He can only laugh, sitting down on the couch to pull up a stocking on one of his leg, only for his other leg to be lifted by Jaehyun and he put on the stocking there, lifting Taeyong's leg higher in the air to press his knee almost to his chest, putting Taeyong's rim on display so deliciously it's causing a groan to jump out his throat, "god babe, you're so flexible."

Taeyong playfully lifted up his other leg to the air too, making a v pose and rest his ankle on Jaehyun's bare shoulder, "you wanna do me like this?"

"Fuck, Taeyong," Jaehyun cursed, thrusting to the stocking clad legs so hard he pushed Taeyong upwards on the back of the couch, making the man to half yelping, half moaning and hands quickly gripping at Jaehyun's dress pants.

"Make that pants of yours gone first, it's insulting me," he laughed, clasping the garter belt to the stockings when Jaehyun let go of his legs and take off his pants, now they're both bare. Taeyong lifted his leg to run his foot over Jaehyun's stomach, up to his chest and going down seductively to lightly grazing the back of his foot against Jaehyun's dick, a soft gasp leaving his lips as he's staring darkly to the standing man, "now, what do you want me to do, Jaehyun?"

"God, I almost want you to step on me with those legs," Jaehyun grunts, pressing closer to kneel on the couch making one of Taeyong's leg sliding up to his shoulder and the other at his waist, bending down to kiss him softly before he abruptly grabbed Taeyong's body with both his arms and bringing them to their room, throwing Taeyong to the bed only to jump on him right away.

"You should stop lifting me up too suddenly like that! I almost got a heart attack!" Taeyong yelled, kicking Jaehyun's butt with the heel of his foot, "thank god I'm flexible or else I would have break my leg."

"I only did that because I know you can take it," he giggles, cupping Taeyong's face and kissing him softly to appease him. Trailing his fingers down the smooth skin, pressing down his palm when it meets with a perky nipple, squeezing the soft, supple muscle of the chest, bringing out a soft whiny moan from the mouth he's kissing. He drags his lips to the chin, the columns of neck, biting at the collarbone before licking down the golden skin and sucking in the other nipple into his mouth, heart thundering almost in the same rhythm as the one under his lips.

"Jaehyun..." his name was called breathlessly, soft stocking and even softer skin of Taeyong's thighs grazing his side, hard arousal twitching to his stomach, beginning to wet his skin.

"Remember the colors, love?" Jaehyun whispered to his sternum, both of his hands twirling around his erect nipples that it feels so good it's distracting him from understanding the question.

"Yes, I remember," eventually Taeyong said, running his fingers in Jaehyun's dark hair, trying to calm down the twirling heat from where Jaehyun touches him.

"Do you remember the safe words, when to stop and to pause?" he bites again at the nipple, pulling at it to make Taeyong squirming and gasping.

"stop, peach-" he moaned when Jaehyun kneading his other chest harder, the hot tingles went straight to his groin, "pause, rose..."

"Can you make sure you know when to use it?" he flicked at the reddening nipple when Taeyong doesn't answer, making the said man whined.

"Yes I know, I know, when it gets too much for me-" he gasped again as Jaehyun gripping at his dick, stroking at it hard it's a bit painful.

"What should you do when you can't say the words to let me know?" Jaehyun breathed at the nipple, still biting at it all the while never stop jerking him off, the sensations being too much Taeyong feels like he's about to burn from the pleasure.

"What- are you gonna gag me too?" he pulls at Jaehyun's hair, his nipple being bitten too much it's getting too sensitive. "Clapping my hands or any surface thrice..."

"Very good," he praised, licking at the nipple to soothe it which only serve to make Taeyong squirming harder with soft whines jumping out, "and no, I won't gag you, I don't like to take away your voice and you can't say the words with ease." He stills his hand on Taeyong's dick, squeezing the base then smirking, "you're wet already, are you sure you can last long?"

Taeyong smiled, he may be extremely aroused and head feels stuffed with hot steam begging to be wrecked immediately, but he's damned if he didn't tease Jaehyun. Smoothing his palm over Jaehyun's ass to squeeze it and pulling at it to press his own ass to Jaehyun's hard dick, eyes glinting darkly, "try me."

Without missing a beat, Jaehyun is kissing him hungrily, mouths open and tongues wet it makes lewd noises. With swift, fast motion, Jaehyun is gripping at Taeyong's stocking clad legs and turned the man around then pinning his head to the bed with one of his hand, yanking at the laced garter belt to lift his small, pretty ass up in the air, giving it a light spank eliciting a breathy moan.

"Let's hear what you have to say after all this," Jaehyun grunts, bending down to press his chest flush onto Taeyong's shivering back, reaching his hand to be engulfed by the heat in between Taeyong's legs and gripping at the dick to put on the cock ring, "I won't let you come until I say so."

Taeyong chuckles in taunting manner, pushing up his ass to slide over Jaehyun's dick and gasping contently when the man grants him a loud, shaky moan right to his ear, "try not to come too fast too, mister."

"Maybe I should have buy two cock rings for us," he groaned, grabbing at Taeyong's nape to turn it so he can kiss his lips, twisting his torso awkwardly such that his chest facing to the side while his crotch is pinned down harder to the bed. Taeyong sighed with swallowed moan as Jaehyun let him go and his legs being spread widely on the bed. His hard, red and strained dick digging into the sheets under him creating more frictions he's craving for yet the fleeting pleasure hurts him as it's not enough even when he's rutting to it, he needs more. He mildly take a notes in his mind to change the sheets after the deed is done before going to sleep. If they gonna be sleeping at all, that is.

Jaehyun rounding one of his arm on Taeyong's chest, palm holding tight on the bony shoulder, nose pressed to the sensitive spot under Taeyong's ear as he poured lube over the small, cute ass, slipping in his thick fingers along the ass crack, "think you can orgasm with little sensations like this?"

Taeyong didn't answer, only moaning as his rim being caressed wetly and fingertip digging in yet too shallow it didn't come in, gasping in disappointment, "just get inside already..."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jaehyun snickers as he keep pulling and stretching at the rim, opening it slightly only to graze at it with his fingers again never breaching in. Taeyong just took a breath to protest when it turned into a short scream as Jaehyun shoved one finger in abruptly, causing a burning stretch, good, but not enough. He slide in and out his fingers too slowly, careful and purposely avoiding his prostate which driving Taeyong crazier and impatient.

He keeps writhing softly in Jaehyun's arm, wanting more yet let the man have his way on him, slightly reassured from the lingering kisses placed on his neck and shoulder. He's half whimpering and moaning when Jaehyun push in two fingers, the excessive lube smoothing the slide just enough and pouring oil to the burning lust and craving under his skin.

"Pink or red?"

He knows Jaehyun was asking about the size of the dildo vibrator, pink in small size and red as big, and of course two fingers preparation wouldn't be able to accommodate the black one with huge size. He wheezes out uncertain, "pink...?"

Jaehyun let him go for a moment and he got caught with surprise and choked gasp when the dildo being pushed in, a string of saliva jumped out as he cursed, "that's not pink- _Fuck!_ That's red- isn't it? Or is it black?"

"It's red, you can take it," he didn't laugh, and even though Taeyong couldn't see his face, he knows he's smiling. "Remember your words when you need it."

Taeyong quickly nodded, jutting up his ass more to make the slide easier, groaning when the hilt pressing to his ass, it was a snug fit reddening his rim so much as the stretch was slightly forced. There's a gentle hand stroking his lower back when he wheezed out, trying to even his ragged breathing, as if praising and also comforting him, "good?"

"Good," he nodded, breathing out before he let Jaehyun turning his body again so he's laying open on his back, hot shiver running all over his body as he's met with Jaehyun's hungry gaze on him. Jaehyun didn't waste time to turn on the vibrator, causing a jolt as he turned it to the max right away, jabbing to his prostate harshly causing electrifying sensations all over his body, "Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun shushes him soothingly when Taeyong rutting up to the air from the vibration, hands gripping at the sheets tightly as his face scrunching up in pleasure and pain, moans spilling out his wide open mouth. The dildo is vibrating so hard that Jaehyun could hear it from where he's sitting beside Taeyong's twitching body, gliding both his palms on the glistening golden skin from the taut slim thighs to the firm chest, twirling the nipples with his fingers before he took one of it in his mouth, lapping at it.

Taeyong keep moaning, one of his hand reaching for Jaehyun's hair and grips at it until it hurts, making them both groaning. His dick is so hard, so red it looks painful, but Taeyong didn't say the magic words, so Jaehyun savor it all, littering the chest with his bruising kisses with his teeth and mouth, desire and contentment rousing in his heart as red and purple blooming from the golden. Taeyong is his.

He turned the vibrator to low and Taeyong breathe in mild relief, ass plopping down to the bed and only squirming lightly wanting to come yet the cock ring is tight around his dick denying him of it perfectly. Jaehyun stroked his own dick twice before he slapped it to Taeyong's cheek and drags it over his wet, red lips, "open."

Taeyong didn't do it immediately and only smirking despite his head feels cloudy from the intense pleasure and the urge to come, so Jaehyun pinched and pulls at his nipple to make him gasp and took that moment to slide in his dick, not so much with resistance as Taeyong welcome him greedily. He throw his head back as Jaehyun bending forward to push in deeper, the slightly rough and wet tongue running over his dick when it almost hit the back of Taeyong's throat, moaning as a rumble coming of the man from where he almost gagging.

Jaehyun reached out for Taeyong's dick and licked it, taking it into his mouth in the same rhythm he's pressing in to fuck Taeyong's mouth. Taeyong let his dick slip out to grunt, nudging away Jaehyun's head with his thigh, "don't do that, I'm almost burst."

"That's the point," he said before taking in his dick again and sucking it harder, swallowing deep to drive Taeyong crazier and swiftly pushing in and out at the vibrator with one, relishing in the way Taeyong is jerking and moaning unashamedly under him.

He start sucking at Jaehyun's dick again after he could suppressed the burning under his skin, the want to come pushed away as he drags his teeth over the dick as a payback, content when Jaehyun grunts and fucking his mouth harder. It's starting to hurt after a while, both his dick and his jaw, "fuck, I want to come, I want to come please."

"Not yet love, not yet," Jaehyun grins as he pulls off, straightening his back as he's stroking his dick fast and hard hovering over Taeyong's face, coming with a loud moan and spilling his white liquid right on Taeyong's open mouth and his sweating face, red tongue reflexively licking at it as dark eyes gazing to him full of desire, fingering the white to smear it.

"Fuck you," Taeyong grunted with a hint of whine, gripping at his own dick desperately with closed eyes, eyebrows pulls tight from frustration.

"Feels nice to see me come when you can't, doesn't it?" Jaehyun snickers, brushing his lover's hair gently with his clean hand as assurance of promises. Maybe it's because he's an incubus or maybe because he's not yet satisfied, his dick is still hard despite he came already, and Taeyong is glad for that because he can't wait for another minute to have it inside him. God, he would beg if Jaehyun didn't give it to him, he doesn't care.

Taeyong only hummed through gritted teeth as he's spreading his legs wider when Jaehyun positioning himself back in between it, taking out the vibrator so tortuously slow to draw out long, loud moan from Taeyong. "Ready for the big game?"

"Just fuck me," Taeyong groaned, moaning loudly as Jaehyun thrusting inside, bottoms out in one swing and immediately fucking him hard in unmerciful rhythm, bending down to gather Taeyong's body in arms and kissing his lips furiously.

Curses and Jaehyun's name are spilling out his mouth uncontrollably as he's body being rocked so hard that they're sliding over the bed and Taeyong almost fall over the edge, before suddenly he's being lifted and slammed onto the nearest wall, stocking clad legs immediately hooking around Jaehyun's thick waist to keep him from falling. Jaehyun is fucking him so hard it's borderline painful, but Taeyong want this, need this as his nails harrowing on Jaehyun's back, positively leaving scratching wounds over the pale skin. He bites at Jaehyun shoulder to ground himself from the intense sensations, waves after waves of pleasure rising awake goosebumps and trembles all over his whole body.

Even then Taeyong is still thirsty for more, closer, heels digging into Jaehyun's lower back, he screamed and cried, "harder, faster! _Fuck!_ "

Jaehyun groaned before he pushed both Taeyong's legs up to bend in between their chests, fucking into him harder and faster on the wall and biting at his neck hungrily. Peeling Taeyong off the wall, he tossed their body back on the bed, fucking into him unstopping and biting down on Taeyong's nipple, making it even redder and bruised.

Taeyong writhing under his weight, yanking at his hair to whine, "no, don't... Not my nipples- hurts... No, Jaehyun- Oh!"

But Jaehyun isn't stopping, keep sucking, licking and biting at his nipple, pinching and squeezing the other side with his hand before he's lapping at it too, determined to push Taeyong over the edge making the said man squirming and moaning helplessly from the way his nipples being abused, far oversensitive.

"No, Jaehyun... No, ah... Please don't- _Ah!_ " he screamed when Jaehyun bites at his nipple harder, his body convulsing as he orgasms hard, overwhelmingly intense pleasure racking his body to the point it hurts because he's still unable to come.

"You had dry orgasm," Jaehyun grunts, straightening his back to look down at wrecked Taeyong under him, red flushing his beautiful golden chest as it rising and down shakily from ragged breathing, pretty legs within silk stocking spread open and bended to his chest. So, so beautiful. Just for him. He gropes at the bruising chest hard just to make Taeyong's dry orgasm last longer, eliciting more cries and moans and he grunts full of sadistic desire and pleasure. He wants to ruin Taeyong so bad, break him to pieces but also to cradle him gently it's so contradicting and shivers racking his body, thrusting hard with every jab inside straight to his prostate.

"You really-" Taeyong cried at one particular hard thrust, hands grabbing tight at Jaehyun's wrist which still kneadit his abused chest, "love to- ah! Make me dry orgasm ah..."

"Beg for me love, I want you to beg or I'll leave you wrecked without coming like this," he hissed, letting go of Taeyong's chest to grip at his lean waist, making it easier to fuck him with the relentless hard thrusts, body burning from the strained incoming orgasm and the way Taeyong is jerking repetitively from the pleasure only he can give.

"Let me come Jaehyun, please, please let me- ah!" he cried, tears rolling down his red cheeks, mouth gaping open in interrupted moans as the thrusts keep forcing out air from his burning lungs, "let me come _please!_ "

Jaehyun moaned and groaning as he start thrusting even faster in jackhammering pace, his grip on Taeyong's waist would definitely leave a bruise and he take off the cock ring as he comes for the second time inside Taeyong's heat, a scream jumping out his mouth as the hot walls clenching painfully tight around his dick when Taeyong came hard screaming soundlessly and jolting strongly from the sudden explosion of white out pleasure.

Jaehyun fall down on Taeyong's chest, embracing the jerking body in his arms as he keep thrusting, much slower this time to ride them both off from the high, kissing the man's face gently to pour all his affection and love. After a while they stills on the bed, heart thundering and breath still ragged, trying to calm down. Taeyong turn his face when Jaehyun nosing at his jaw, kissing the slightly chubby cheek and embracing Jaehyun's limp body closer to his even more limp body.

"Are you okay?" Jaehyun asked in whisper, breath still a bit shaky as he keep kissing at Taeyong's jaw.

"I think so... I can't feel my lower body... You really wreck me good..." he said breathlessly.

Jaehyun chuckled, forcing his body to straighten up and pulling out his dick, letting his white liquid trickling down from Taeyong's red, twitching gaping hole. If he didn't have any reserve, Jaehyun would get hard again and thrusting in from the sinful sight alone. But he didn't, because Taeyong is spent and he's sure the man wouldn't favor another session after that one intense fuck.

"Do you want a bath or should I just wipe you off?" he had to asked because damn if he's not tired, he only want to cuddle with Taeyong for eternity now.

"I'm... So exhausted and sleepy it feels like I'll drift off any time now... But I would rather have a bath before that..." he muttered, eyes closed and finally his breathing settling down.

"Okay, I'll run a bath for you, and while you're at it I'll change the sheets," Jaehyun leaning down to kiss Taeyong's forehead before gathering him in his arms and brings him to the bathroom, placing him down inside the bathtub and turn on the warm water.

Taeyong only sighing contently as the water filling in and reaching his ankles, which Jaehyun realized still covered in stocking. He pull them off the golden legs gently, trying not to shake the man too much and unclasp the garter belt too, leaving him alone only after Taeyong said a soft thank you with closed eyes. Jaehyun changed the sheets in record time considering his spent, tired body, and goes back to the bathroom when he's satisfied with the clean, soft bed.

He cradles Taeyong's shoulder to push him forward so he could slip in behind him, and cuddle up inside the bathtub which now filled with warm water up to their chests. They both sighing in contentment, Taeyong pulling at Jaehyun's arms to hug him tighter and rest his head comfortably on his broad, firm chest. They stay in a comfortable, languid silence.

"Don't sleep just yet love, I still have to feed you," Jaehyun chuckled as he feels Taeyong going slack over him.

"I told you we should have dinner first... Now all my efforts are fruitless," he whined.

"We can have dinner in bed," Jaehyun suggested soothingly, thumbing at Taeyong's stomach affectionately.

"I lit up the candles for nothing..."

Jaehyun laughed softly, kissing his temple to appease the man, "tomorrow is our day off, we can do it over."

"Still..."

"It'll be as special, I promise you, I want to have romantic dinner with you too."

Taeyong hummed, seemingly content with the promise now. He open his eyes to gaze at the ceiling, stroking Jaehyun's arms which is crossed on his stomach, "remember this moment when I'm not there, okay? When we're so close, together and happy, my love is part of you, always."

Jaehyun didn't answer and only taking his hand off Taeyong to brush the dark hair, kissing his head and savor the gentle, peaceful moment. Taeyong shifted in his arm to gaze into his eyes, soft and loving, "remember this, not when we were fighting, okay? Remember only the good things of me, of us."

"That's selfish," Jaehyun chuckled, "even the bad memories are precious for me Taeyong, because it's all about you, about us, I don't want to forget anything. Besides, I don't need to remember it alone anymore, when we come to the point of reminiscing the past, we will do it together, I won't have to do it alone."

Taeyong is frowning, "what do you mean?"

"The seal, the bond, love. It connects our souls as one, so when you go, I'll follow, so I won't have to be alone, you won't have to leave me," Jaehyun smiled, so soft, so happy that Taeyong's heart aching from the beauty of it.

"Do you mean... When I die...?"

"I'll die along with you, that's the way the seal works."

He seems nervous, scared, "but then your life... Just cut off like that?"

"I would rather have it like that than be without you, so I'm happy, I'm glad that we're bonded, that way I won't have to suffer alone when you're gone."

"But-"

"I've lived far too long, Taeyong..." he soothes, cupping Taeyong's cheek to kiss his chin, his nose and lips, "I only feel truly alive when I'm with you, so don't deny me of it, this is what I want, what I need and what I wish for. Growing old with you and dies with you."

Slowly, Taeyong is calming down and smiling to him, kissing his lips so softly it feel like kissing cotton candy, "can you grow old though? I'll be a sack of bones when you're still looking so young, so handsome beside me..."

"I can adjust my appearance to you, so it'll be like I'm really growing old with you, it'll be a nice change."

"Why would you want that? That... Mortal life?" Taeyong whispered, eyes glassy from the brimming tears.

"Because I love you, only you," he whispered back to his lips, kissing it again to seal his words. His love is as true as it is.

"I love you too, thank you... For loving me."

Jaehyun chuckled, because it's ridiculous, "no, thank you for loving and accepting me, Taeyong."

 

No one is going to be left behind.

 

 

 

 

 

=====

 

 

"Come on, come on! We'll be late!" Jaehyun fusses, flapping the warm and just ironed dress shirt in the air and try to slip the sleeve on one of Taeyong's arm, but fails as the man keep moving in hurry, "just stay still and stop moving!"

"This is your fault! How could you slept on my shirt like that! I always ironed it to perfection and yet you-!"

"Stop bitching, I ironed good again," he hissed, forcing the other sleeve on and turning Taeyong's body none to gently and start buttoning it up.

"Not as good as how I did it! Look at the slight crease here!"

"Shut up, at least you're not going naked, come on."

"You-" Taeyong growls in anger, "I wanna punch you so bad, do you not see my shirt on the bed and just slept on it like that?"

"It's your fault for not hanging it right away!" Jaehyun shouted, gritting his teeth, "stop repeating it over and over, it's done, it's both our faults, just _stop_."

"I'm not talking with you," Taeyong seethed.

"Fine, just sulk, whatever, I don't care. Now, just please tuck in your shirt so we can go and try not to be late?"

Taeyong did, adjusting his dress pants carefully -he tried not to crumple it- it irked Jaehyun more so he's helping to tuck in the shirt at the back, "stop being slow."

But then, Jaehyun halted as he saw something glowing at Taeyong's lower back, pushing up the shirt much to Taeyong's disapproval and yelling about the shirt will wrinkles again. And he sees it, the lines of dark blue with pulsating glows, creating a Celtic mark right above Taeyong's tail bone. Jaehyun knew that mark, that seal, but that can't be it. _That can't be it_. Sweat start to grow on his temple from fear and shock. That mark can't be forming on Taeyong's body because-

"Jaehyun what the fuck? Let go of the shirt! We need to get going!" Taeyong growls, getting angrier only to be surprised when suddenly Jaehyun hugs him tight, so tight he almost can't breathe, "what's wrong with you? Why- why you look like that?"

Taeyong look at him with worry, anger forgotten as Jaehyun looking so pale, so shaken and he caressed the taller man's cheek, "Jaehyun, are you okay?"

"I don't think- I... We need to get going, now," Jaehyun splutters, quickly tending to Taeyong's attire then his own too, before he pulls at Taeyong's hand and hurriedly walking out their apartment and to the bus stop.

He ignores Taeyong's grumbling and calls of his name, mind rolling over about that one seal mark and what does it mean, that he needs to talk and question about it to someone. Someone who? Who could possibly able to give him the answer to it? Hyukjae, maybe that super old grandpa Lee Hyukjae could help him.

Because that mark only shows up when an incubus partner is.... Pregnant.

He must have seen it wrongly, yeah.

 

_Of course._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YEEHAAW


End file.
